1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers and computer processors, and more particularly to a method and means for configuring individual computers and further for connecting the computers together such that the overall speed and, more particularly, the efficiency of the combination is optimized. The predominant current usage of the present inventive computer array is in the combination of multiple computers on a single microchip, wherein both computing power and power consumption are important considerations.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the art of computing, processing speed is a much desired quality, and the quest to create faster computers and processors is ongoing. However, it is generally acknowledged in the industry that the limits for increasing the speed in microprocessors are rapidly being approached, at least using presently known technology. Therefore, there is an increasing interest in the use of multiple processors to increase overall computer speed by sharing computer tasks among the processors. But it is also generally acknowledged that there will, almost inevitably, be some decrease in overall efficiency involved in the sharing of the workload. That is, the old adage will apply that just because one person can dig a post hole in 60 minutes, it does necessarily follow that 60 people could dig a post hole in 1 minute. The same principle applies to almost any division of tasks, and the division of tasks among processors is no exception.
Of course, efforts are being made to make the sharing of tasks among computer processors more efficient. The question of exactly how the tasks are to be allocated is being examined and processes improved. However, no one expects that there will not be at least some “wasted” processor power in such an arrangement, no matter how clever might be the implementation.
The lack of a high level of efficiency in multiple processor computers is not necessarily a great hindrance to the overall computing capabilities of the computer chip or system. Lack of efficiency can generally be easily overcome by the sheer brute increase in available processors and processing capacity. However this solution leads to another problem. That is, so many processors and associated components create an ever increasing amount of heat. Heat is already a problem even with today's high power single processor computer chips. They need extraordinary cooling means, such as fans and even water cooling, just to operate normally. Therefore, it has become practically impossible to use the more powerful single processors in small handheld devices, small application specific digital equipment, and the like. The idea of combining multiple processors of the type typically in use today on a single chip would seem to be beyond the physical limits of the package to dissipate the generated heat, even using the most extraordinary means of assistance.
The heat problem discussed above is well known in the industry. Great effort is being made to address the problem. Proposed solutions have included methods for improving efficiency and thereby reducing the number and size of processors needed, and methods for reducing the power consumption of individual processors. However, it is generally recognized that the ultimate solution to this problem has yet to be found. The problem is further compounded by the trend in the industry to apply such processors to small hand held devices. The heat dissipation problem is difficult enough in larger computer packages, but it seems almost insurmountable when the size and inherent lack of heat dissipation surfaces in very small devices is considered. Also, power consumption problems go hand in hand with heat production problems. Obviously, wasted heat production means wasted power consumption. This is always undesirable, but in small battery powered devices it is unacceptable.
Clearly, it would be advantageous to find a way to provide a great amount of computing capacity without consuming a great deal of power or creating a great deal of heat. However, to the inventor's knowledge, no satisfactory solution has been known prior to the present invention.